


周而复始

by styx



Category: Rambo Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>约翰终得圆满。</p>
            </blockquote>





	周而复始

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Full Circle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/129871) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 



标题：周而复始（《Full Circle》）  
  
原作：Tarlan  
  
作者主页：<http://www.tarlanx.co.uk/>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文网址：<http://tarlanx.livejournal.com/103175.html>  
或：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/129871](129871)  
  
衍生派别：电影《第一滴血》系列（《Rambo》，又译《兰博》），这里而言准确的说该是1988的《Rambo III》  
  
配对：约翰•兰博（西尔维斯特•史泰龙）/塞缪尔•特拉特曼上校（理查德•克里纳）  
  
等级：NC-17  
  
摘要：约翰终得圆满。  
  
提示词：荣誉准则。  
  
剧透：全系列电影，保守来说。  
  
作者注：为smallfandomfest而作。  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **周而复始**  
  
原著：Tarlan  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
在激战当中太容易忘却特拉特曼曾是他的指挥官和导师。相反，约翰成为了正为他自己相信他最恨的东西，一旦上得战场便不受任何人指挥的杀戮机器，本能的知道 自己必须怎么做，哪怕那意味着抗命，特别是当那命令有违自己对情况的个人判断。在战场上，他自己主管自己，制订自己的计划，并且发号施令。之后，这里总是 存在着再度成为完美士兵、欣然服从一位上级军官的指挥的错觉，只不过，再一度的他处于了一种精神的两难困境中。他不再属于军事系统的一员，不再需要接受任 何人的命令，然而偏就是他的本能迫求着他给予特拉特曼那份荣誉。  
  
问题在于，他不再把塞缪尔•特拉特曼看作他的指挥官，在经历了越南的那一连串事件，解救出美国政府有意无意忘却了的战俘后。与泰国的僧侣共度的数月厘清了 他的思绪和感情，直到他意识到他对特拉特曼的感情不复是身为那人手下一名士兵的忠诚，而变成了某种更为深邃，更为幽暗的东西，某种军事系统明确抨击的东 西，尽管它的立场透过‘不问，不说’守则而有微小的削弱。他对特拉特曼的感情超越了学生与导师，或者甚至是伙伴与袍泽。他所感觉到的是爱。  
  
一俟他明白自己需要的是什么，便再没有什么能够驱散这份渴望；花费来修葺寺庙的数以小时计的时光不能，甚或棍斗中那血腥暴力的数分钟也不能。特拉特曼纠缠 着他的梦，却不是以一种安全的方式。他不是某种父辈形象或是任何其他的家族性质。他所感受到的是欲望，一股子碰触与爱抚一具身体的冲动，那身体依然很保持 着战士的精悍肌肉，依然强健结实，除了腰部因一种比之他们共同的战士生涯更惯于久坐的生活方式而微见发福。  
  
因此“长官”这个词自他的舌尖尴尬的滚落，当特拉特曼启动那辆将带他们穿越边境回到巴基斯坦，将阿富汗和穆斯林游击队抛在身后的吉普。  
  
一路上好一阵沉默，可约翰能够察觉到坐在他身畔的男人的挫败。约翰耐心的等待着，知道特拉特曼最终会说些什么的，而很快，他听到了一声恼火的叹息。  
  
“你不再是个士兵了，约翰。你不需要叫我长官。”  
  
“我知道。”  
  
“那又为什么，约翰？为什么又改回去了？”  
  
“或许我周而复始了。”  
  
“不。”  
  
约翰点点头，尽管他知道那轮回始于亦止于特拉特曼。或许他不再是那位来到特拉特曼麾下让他打造成一位完美士兵的理想化的年轻人，不过如今他意识到他曾想要特拉特曼撕扯出他灵魂的正是那活下来的——他对另一个男人的爱——并且还不是随便什么男人。是这个男人。  
  
特拉特曼迅速的瞥了他一眼，随之将目光转回到形成他们回返巴基斯坦之途的崎岖小路。从经验里他知道他们将无法赶在夜幕降临前一路赶回所谓的文明世界，而他记起了边境上的一小串山洞。  
  
“我们在边境宿营。”  
  
约翰微微一笑，从那眉头微微一皱随之蓝眼睛微微一睁上看出特拉特曼想起了那地方。“嗯，是的。好主意。”  
  
又是几个小时在怡然相得的沉默中度过，只偶尔被对一段共同的过往的回忆打破，回想起那一个个名字和地点，成就的行动和依然让人心痛的失败。他们回避了谈论 那少数几次当命令与任何荣誉准则相冲突，却又是不得不做的事，不得不做的抉择，对于他们曾被要求为国所做的那一切两人都不太自在。随着夜晚飞速逼近，他们 抵达了那串山洞群，停下车来，结队升起一堆篝火，抖开穆斯林游击队头头马苏德给他们的睡垫。约翰小心翼翼的脱下裤子，维持不动，让特拉特曼检查他的受伤的 腿和腰侧，在特拉特曼的手指目标明确的摸过他的肌肤时努力不让那温暖手指的碰触出卖自己。当轮到自己时特拉特曼转开脸去，扯掉他那薄薄的橄榄绿T恤，暴露 出他被俘期间遭受拷打而留下的斑驳瘀青。用意志强迫自己的手指维持稳定，他让它们滑过那饱经创伤的肌肤，揉抹药膏以治疗遭罪的肌肉，接着低下头，紧紧闭上 眼睛，抵御着倾上前去往男人的后颈上落下轻柔一吻的诱惑。那会是如此轻易并且，在其他大多数人身上，他的吻或许会被错当成手指的轻压，然而却不是这个男 人。他迅速的完事，默默促使特拉特曼转身好让他可以检查他的肩伤。特拉特曼僵住了，只在这时约翰才意识到男人的呼吸微见凌乱。他本把那归结为特拉特曼在试 图隐瞒的痛楚不过，现在，他不那么确定了。他一把抓住特拉特曼的肩膀试图将他转过身来，想要看到他的脸。  
  
“别。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“我……”特拉特曼清清喉咙。“别问。”  
  
亟需知道的，约翰飞速倾近前去，胳膊环过特拉特曼的腰垂落他的膝头，随之听到一声轻柔的惊喘，当他的手指擦过一根硬挺的勃起。特拉特曼瑟缩了一下，试图站 起身来，然而约翰却利用力量优势强迫年长力弱些的男人坐回去，当约翰将手掌贴上那坚实的一块，所有的抵抗之意尽皆弃特拉特曼而去。仰头向后，特拉特曼张嘴 发出近乎无声的、精神苦闷不输肉体快感的惊喘，而约翰更倾近前去，赤裸的胸膛贴上男人的后背，垂下头满足自己的渴望，轻柔的亲吻间品尝男人脆弱的脖颈那咸 涩的肌肤。他的手指迅速解决掉特拉特曼的裤子，拽下拉链，释放出他的分身，一把牢牢握住它套弄起来，拇指揉搓过端头底下的敏感点，轻轻一扭一弹，引得特拉 特曼一声呻吟。  
  
“我想要这个，”约翰嘶哑的耳语道。“我一直想要这个，想要你。”  
  
他感觉到一声啜泣的震荡回响，当特拉特曼放松身体，屈服于欲望，屈服于渴望和需求。他的手被拍开去，约翰绷紧了，一动不动，当特拉特曼转身面对他，蓝眼睛 满含欲望的幽暗了下来，却又饱受折磨的眯细了。特拉特曼伸手摸上约翰的脸，掌心滑抚过粗糙的胡茬，直至那只手扣住他的后颈。他一时间吃了一惊，当特拉特曼 将他拽近，有力的双唇会上他的，一动不动仿佛在等待……等待……直至约翰叹息着放松下来，双唇欣然开启，接纳下这逐渐加深的吻，任由特拉特曼将他向后推倒 在睡垫上，与此同时特拉特曼像一床沉甸甸而温暖的毯子一般盖住他一侧。他欣然迎接那只搡开他的短裤，释放出他自己紧绷的勃起的手，一动不动的任由欲望潮湿 的棉布裤头被小心翼翼扯下他的伤腿，抛至一边，留他赤裸裸的躺在特拉特曼身下。没法儿用受伤的肩膀支撑住自己的体重，特拉特曼扭动着脱掉自己剩余的衣物， 低身覆上约翰的身体，分身对准分身，敏感惊人的困在随着他们共同动作而波动起伏的强健腹肌间，深深的、狠狠的、情色的亲吻，当快感于他们之间渐渐累积，将 他扯上巅峰，飞越而过，坠落间意识遨游于天际，他们的欲液阵阵喷洒在他们肌肉强健的小腹间。  
  
之后他们躺在那里，倾听着那小堆篝火间干柴燃烧的噼啪声和彼此的心跳，松松的环拥在一起。约翰不确定现在该做什么，多年来第一次突然间害怕起来，害怕失去这个男人和一段于成打的战场间赢得的友谊。  
  
“我也一直想要这个的。”他转头更深的往约翰的颈项间埋去，温暖的呼吸吹拂上约翰的肌肤。“或许是时候让我俩都得到我们所想要的了……其余的操他的吧。”  
  
约翰微笑着收紧了环住对方的手，意识到这不是什么漂亮话，而是决心抓紧他们在彼此身上寻得的东西不放的宣言。“若你这么说的话……尽管我宁愿你只操我。”  
  
一声轻笑外加环住他胸膛的胳膊一紧便是他的唯一回答，不过那就够了。或许在军事系统看来两个男人相爱是不名誉的，不过他和特拉特曼就得遵照另一套准则了。  
  
  
  


~完~


End file.
